


No Touching

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Tactile Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blast Off/Blades, tactile</p><p>A drabble written for naboru to the prompt Blast Off/Blades, heat shield<3</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Touching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naboru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/gifts).



"What's this?" Blades said, and went to poke the glossy black surface. 

Blast Off seized his wrist, violet optics ablaze. 

"C'mon," Blades pushed. "What is it? What's it made of?" He shifted his weight on Blast Off's chassis, raising sparks. 

"Ceramic," Blast Off said. Lightning fast, he caught Blades' free hand. Then he smirked, and slowly tugged the rotary's arms above his head. 

"No fair!" Blades squirmed; that glossy black surface was now tantalisingly close to his face. 

Blast Off gripped both Blades' wrists in one hand. "Behave," he said. "No touching my shields."

Blades grinned, leaned forward, and licked.


End file.
